L'amour entre humains et singes ne se résume pas à la zoophilie
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Oui, à force de mélanger Gorillaz et les vidéastes français, je vais finir un jour par partir en couille. A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait... Bref, ceci est un hommage/suite à la toute première fanfic que j'ai lu de ma vie ! Avec les VoxMakers et les anciens VoxMakers, vu que je les aime beaucoup trop ! (Quand VoxMakers sera-t-il inclus dans la liste "Web Shows Characters" ?)
1. Se faire chier, sortir, discuter

**Et salut à vous, chers amis, c'est MrJacketBarths !**

 **Il n'y a pas longtemps, je suis retombé sur « Les Vox de l'amour ». Pour faire court, cette fanfiction avait été publiée sur le vieux forum de VoxMakers (aujourd'hui inactif mais que vous pouvez toujours visiter) et WM3 (l'auteur(e) de la fanfic), inspiré(e) par le Nekfroy (désignant le pairing entre Sire Godefroy, un ancien membre des Vox ne s'étant pas beaucoup fait remarquer, et Neku, que je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous présenter si vous connaissez bien les VoxMakers), avait décidé d'imaginer toutes les relations possibles entre les membres de l'équipe.**

 **Et pourquoi je vous parle de ça ? Tout simplement parce que tenez-vous bien, cette fanfiction est la TOUTE PREMIERE fanfic que j'ai lu dans ma vie. Ce qui veut dire que si je n'avais pas lu cette fanfiction, je n'aurais pas ouvert mon rutilant compte ni fait tous les écrits chatoyants que j'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

 **Cette « reprise » est donc à la fois une sorte d'hommage à WM3 et à sa fanfic (avec une bonne grosse perfusion de Gorillaz, d'ailleurs, il faudrait que je crée une Internet Rule spécifique à mon profil) ainsi que, peut-être, une manière de continuer l'histoire (en effet, si vous allez consulter la fanfic, vous pourrez constater qu'elle est restée inachevée), si j'ai suffisamment d'idées. Je devrais sûrement alterner les chapitres de cette fanfic avec ceux de « Escape to YouTube World » et mes autres écrits en attente (ouais, faudrait que je les termine, j'en ai je sais pas combien qui attendent la finalisation).**

 **Les Gorillaz appartiennent à Damon Albarn et à Jamie Hewlett, tandis que les VoxMakers s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Et comme je suis foufou, dans l'univers de cette fanfiction, Garance, Lunatic, Mad Dog et Godefroy ne sont jamais partis de VoxMakers et sont dans cette fanfic, bien que ça se passe en 2017. Au fait, The Fountain m'appartient.**

 **Enjoy !**

« Bon, on a tout le monde ? OK, la réunion peut commencer ! »

Cette voix absolument majestueuse (en fait, j'en sais rien) était celle de Thomas Cyrix, qui, comme chaque fin de mois, avait réuni quasi-tous les VoxMakers pour quelques broutilles : dans quel ordre les vidéos vont sortir le mois prochain, qui fera un caméo dans la vidéo de tel Vox, combien on a pour aller aux conventions, est-ce qu'un connard va encore nous voler notre table quand on sera à Japan Expo, tout ça, tout ça. De loin, sûrement que les fans de VoxMakers paieraient pour assister à ça.

Sauf que s'ils s'approchaient trop près, ils pourraient tomber sur The Fountain qui leur déconseillerait de s'approcher plus sous peine de voir leur joie de vivre s'envoler à jamais. Car oui, Cyrix a un problème, c'est que quand il parle dans ce genre de conditions, il est constamment chiant. Et c'est ce que les Gorillaz ont pu constater. En fait, c'était le chanteur en costume de panda qui avait proposé d'aller voir une réunion de ce collectif avec qui ils étaient devenus très proches depuis plusieurs mois.

Et… Fountain dut se gifler mentalement face à la voix chiante du boss de VoxMakers et face à l'ennui que lui et les autres semblaient partager. En gros, sa seule occupation était de regarder ce que les autres faisaient. De coup d'œil en coup d'œil, il put voir l'Ermite Moderne, Lunatic, 2D et Russel tapoter sur leurs mobiles, Noodle en train de s'écouter _Paranoid Android_ sur son baladeur (l'ursidé avait un don pour détecter la musique qui sortait d'un MP3), Murdoc et Shindehai jouer avec leurs cheveux, Mad Dog en train de faire un duel de chifoumi opposant ses 2 mains, Neku et Godefroy côte à côte, qui… étaient les seuls à sourire (et certains savaient bien que ce n'était pas la réunion qui les rendait si souriants, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…) et 100pseudo, ainsi que Kanipan, qui ne faisaient rien. Mickael J, lui, se rongeait les ongles, comme à son habitude.

Bref, on se faisait bien chier et Fountain sentait le sommeil qui le gagnait, tellement Cyrix devenait presque pénible à parler sans enthousiasme. Il se laissait voguer dans d'autres pensées. Comme celle que 100pseudo n'arrêtait pas de regarder le professeur et le bassiste en lançant un regard mauvais au second. Ou celle que Garance, Sasha, Noru-Da, Cyborg Noodle et le Boogieman (oui, lui aussi) étaient une sacrée belle bande de fourbes à ne pas être venus endurer cette torture mentale. Ou celle que…

« FOUNTAIN ! »

Le semi-panda se redressa soudainement sur sa chaise.

« Hein, quoi, dit-il, mais non, Monsieur Latouche, on a encore une demi-heure d'interro ! »

Il reprit ses esprits. Bien évidemment, il n'était pas dans _L'Elève Ducobu_ (la BD, hein, pas le film) et c'était Cyrix qui, pour une fois, avait bien haussé la voix pour tirer le chanteur de sa torpeur, devant l'hilarité des autres.

« Houlà, intervint l'Ermite, Fountain a réussi à faire gueuler Cyrix ! Mais comment t'as fait ? Es-tu un Dieu vivant, comme moi ? »

« Suuuuper drôle, mec. »

« Mais reconnaissons, rajouta Mad Dog, qu'au moins, il a réussi à relever le niveau de cette réunion ! On peut quand même le remercier pour ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce vous dites ?, demanda Noodle, qui retira une de ses oreillettes.

« Bon, on peut se reconcentrer, les gars ?, supplia presque Cyrix. Surtout qu'on a presque fini, il reste plus que le comptage de dons et après, je vous laisse parler entre vous… »

« AAAAAAAAH ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers MJ, qui se tortillait en hurlant comme un damné.

« JE ME SUIS CASSE L'ONGLE TROP PROFONDEMENT A FORCE DE MORDRE DEDANS ET DE LE RONGER ! Y'A DU SANG PARTOUT, J'AI SUPER MAL ! »

« C'est bon, dit Murdoc, c'est qu'un ongle, il repoussera, tu vas survivre ! »

« Ou sinon, rétorqua Lunatic, on pourrait l'envoyer… »

« Non, je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire, alors tu arrêtes tout de suite ! »

« T'es pas drôle, MJ. »

« Bon, dit Cyrix, réunion terminée pour cause de blessure… de toute façon, ça intéressait personne… »

Tout le monde se leva pour pouvoir enfin se mettre à discuter de choses un peu passionnantes. Fountain, lui, décida de sortir et d'aller au parc, il devrait pouvoir y trouver « les fourbes », même si bon, il les appelait comme ça mais il ne leur en voulait pas vraiment, à leur place, il aurait fait pareil. En sortant, il vit Neku et Godefroy. Les 2 semblaient parler de manière assez vive, comme si l'un venait d'apprendre quelque chose de grave au sujet de l'autre. Il tendit brièvement l'oreille car il n'avait pas envie de tout écouter, on le traiterait de stalker, sinon. Le chanteur put juste entendre le nom de Shindehai, des trucs à propos d'essayer de nouvelles choses et qu'apparemment, Neku n'y comprendrait rien. Bon… il abrégea son écoute et sortit au parc en commençant à siffloter du Panic! at The Disco.

Pendant ce temps, tous les autres Vox étaient restés dans la salle de réunion, parlaient et se balançaient des vannes, tandis que Kanipan finissait d'enrouler un pansement autour du doigt de Mickael J, qui semblait bouder intérieurement contre lui-même.

« Et… voilà !, dit-elle en souriant. Si tu ne touches pas trop, d'ici quelques jours, tu n'auras plus mal. »

MJ la remercia pour le soin. Tout en se demandant qui était son prof de français car le bougre semble être super compétent !

« Au moins, lâcha le cinéphile corse, ça m'apprendra à me ronger les ongles ! »

« Sûrement !, dit la pop-star. Bon, je vais voir Cyrix parce que la Japan Expo, il faut qu'on prépare ça, tu sais ce que c'est… »

Et sur ce, Kanipan s'éloigna. Pour se féliciter intérieurement de son grand self-control. Parce qu'en fait, elle n'allait pas voir Cyrix tout de suite, elle voulait juste respirer. Bon Dieu, comment est-ce qu'il arrivait à la faire autant vibrer ? D'habitude, elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui perdait inutilement ses moyens mais là ! Il y a encore quelques jours, elle aurait pu manquer de s'évanouir tellement la voix de MJ… non, le pire, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'adjectif suffisamment précis et fort à la fois pour décrire cet état presque extatique dans lequel elle pouvait se trouver lorsqu'elle l'entendait !

Disons donc que la Japonaise était la seule chez VoxMakers à ne pas trouver la voix du présentateur de « FERMEZ-LA ! » agaçante au bout d'un certain temps. De plus, pour ne rien gâcher, MJ était quelqu'un qui avait de fermes convictions et qui, quand il pensait quelque chose au sujet de tel truc, c'était difficile de lui faire retourner sa veste. Murdoc avait essayé une fois et depuis, plus personne ne s'y est risqué. Surtout que le cinéphile était loin d'être intolérant, ce que tout le monde saluait intérieurement (oui, s'ils le complimentaient à longueur de journée, ce serait vachement relou, à force) !

Encore pendant ce temps, Noru-Da, Cyborg Noodle et le Boogieman étaient assis sur un banc, au parc, et profitaient de l'air frais : le créateur de Rémi le Radis lisait l'un des derniers livres qu'il avait acheté, un essai passionnant nommé « Le si bémol 7ème, mythe ou réalité ? » par le philosophe musicologue Paul-Victor Vettes, Cyborg jouait de sa guitare, comme à son habitude, tout en jetant des coups d'œil sur un autre livre acheté par Noru, une rétrospective complète de la série _Kid Icarus_ et Boogey… tirait au fusil sur Cortez, le corbeau domestique de Murdoc, qui lui avait fienté dessus, ce qui a eu le don d'énerver la créature.

Garance et Sasha se trouvaient sur un autre banc plus loin, la première dessinant et la seconde commençant à bâiller à cause du soleil et du fait qu'elle était en position allongée, ce qui apportait tout, sauf de l'énergie. Et le sommeil aurait pu la gagner si elle ne s'était pas souvenue à temps qu'elle devait demander quelque chose au créateur du Débile Challenge. Elle se leva donc pour aller voir le trio.

« Hé, Noru ! »

Le concerné leva les yeux de son bouquin et, instantanément, un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il vit la seconde chanteuse des Vox.

« Tiens, salut, Sasha ! »

Après les salutations d'usage, que même le Boogieman fit, lâchant quelques secondes son fusil de chasse (ce qui n'empêcha pas ce petit bâtard de Cortez de lâcher une deuxième fiente sur la cape de l'incarnation du Mal), la chanteuse de Starrysky se posa sur le banc.

« En fait, dit-elle à Noru-Da, je venais te demander quelques conseils. Parce que tu sais que je fais _Enter the Vlog_ à chaque fois qu'on va en convention… »

« Ouais. »

« Et en revoyant mes premiers numéros, j'ai trouvé que c'était, comment dire… pas assez énergique, un peu mou et je n'aimerais pas que les gens s'ennuient à m'écouter. Et y'a aussi d'autres choses mais si je me mets à tout expliquer, ça va prendre 1 heure. Donc, j'aimerais juste savoir si tu ne pourrais pas m'aider… »

« Ah ben, je vous trouve enfin, bande de saligauds ! »

Celui qui venait de prononcer cette parole sur un ton joyeux, c'était The Fountain, comme vous avez pu vous en douter. Le quintette vint à la rencontre du semi-animal, qui était content de trouver enfin un peu de soleil et de chaleur humaine.

« Alors, c'était bien, la réunion ?, demanda Cyborg Noodle.

« Je préférerais me gratter les _balls_ sur un cactus plutôt qu'y retourner. »

« Tu comprends pourquoi on a dit des excuses pourries à Cyrix pour ne pas y aller, maintenant, rajouta Garance en rigolant.

Les cinq du sextet se mettèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, essayant d'ignorer le bruit de l'imposant fusil de chasse de Boogey. Cela dura 2 heures, jusqu'à ce que Fountain salua les autres et rentra dans l'appartement que lui et les autres Gorillaz avaient acheté à leur installation à mi-temps en France. Et ce ne fut que devant le miroir de la salle de bains qu'il remarqua le sourire béat légèrement débile qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait parlé à ses potes. Surtout à Garance, en fait…

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas, laissez une review et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**

 **P.S :** _ **Paranoid Android**_ **est une des chansons les plus connues du groupe de rock Radiohead. Et ça fait bien d'être connu, tellement c'est cool !**

 **P.S.2 : Panic! at The Disco est un autre groupe de rock, américain, cette fois, avec un chanteur dont la voix me fait beaucoup penser à celle du chanteur de Fall Out Boy, Patrick Stump. C'est vraiment bien, je vous conseille d'écouter !**

 **P.S.3 (« Play Beyond ») : oui, je sais que Kanipan ne parle pas français, habituellement. Mais là, j'ai eu un gros craquage de slip et je me suis dit que merde, j'allais la faire parler en français ! (ce qui est cocasse, car dans la fanfic originelle, on la voyait en train de commencer à prendre des cours de français avec un certain Professeur… Laink !)**

 **P.S.4 (« This Is For The Players ») : Paul-Victor Vettes est plus connu sur Internet sous son surnom de PV Nova et le titre du livre est en fait la phrase de conclusion du numéro 17 de ses Expériences Musicales. Allez jeter un coup d'œil, ça vaut le détour !**


	2. Faire un marché, skyper, rigoler, aider

**Et bonjour à vous, mes amis, ici MrJacketBarths, le mec qui met tellement de Gorillaz dans ses fanfics qu'on se demande comment il arrive à ne pas s'en lasser !**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de LEHESNSRPALZ (« L'amour entre humains et singes ne se résume pas à la zoophilie », pour ceux qui aiment avoir les titres complets) avec au menu, un Neku désespéré, un Fountain et une Cyborg « corrompus » par de belles promesses, une Kanipan curieuse et un Noru-Da… enfin, vous verrez !**

 **Enjoy !**

« Mais quand même, Murdoc… ne me fais pas croire que c'est juste pour la musique. »

« Je veux pas te faire croire des trucs, mec, je te dis juste que tu flippes trop. »

Neku était dans l'appartement des Gorillaz car il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive pour écouter ses petits problèmes personnels. Enfin, attentive… Tout en écoutant le Belge, Murdoc était sur son ordi pour lire les scans d'un manga que l'Ermite lui avait conseillé. Oui, cela peut paraître surprenant, mais le bassiste de la Perfide Albion avait un jour dit au grand barbu qu'il allait essayer de se mettre aux mangas. Depuis, l'Ermite, toujours ravi d'aider un néophyte à s'y retrouver dans ce gargantuesque univers, lui envoyait régulièrement des scans de grands classiques. Mais revenons à nos moutons.

« J'ai quand même l'impression que je ne le satisfais plus autant qu'avant… »

« Je veux pas savoir en quoi. »

« C'est vraiment bizarre qu'il ait pris Shindehai plutôt que moi pour la musique. »

« Mais c'est bon, tu vas pas t'enflammer pour ça. »

« Rien que d'en parler, j'ai à nouveau son image en tête, c'est terrible… »

« Oh, pauvre chou ! Tu veux un câlin ? »

« Heu, sérieusement, Murdoc, parfois, je me demande si tu as vraiment de l'empathie pour les gens ! »

« Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu vas dire tous tes problèmes ? Les autres sont bien plus doués que moi pour ça, moi, les relations amoureuses, ça n'a jamais été mon fort ! »

« Dis-moi juste ce que je pourrais faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant ! »

L'Anglais réfléchit. Même s'il se disait que c'était bien la peine d'être tout seul à l'appartement si c'est pour qu'on lui parle de trucs à lesquels il ne connaissait rien !

« Je sais pas, moi… si t'aimes les grandes envolées lyriques, dis-lui que… tu serais prêt à tout pour lui, que tu pourrais supprimer tes pires compos pour lui… »

« Supprimer… »

« Qu'avec lui, ton inspiration et ta créativité musicale atteignent des sommets, que pour lui, tu serais prêt à refaire un opéra de Mozart ! Voilà, des trucs comme ça ! »

« Refaire… mais oui ! Murdoc, je te l'ai jamais dit mais t'es un putain de génie ! »

« Faut bien s'entraider entre collègues, marmonna Murdoc. Mais la prochaine fois, apprends à régler tes problèmes par toi-même… »

 _Pendant ce temps, chez Cyrix_

Le boss de VoxMakers était sur son ordi, en train de réfléchir si faire une nouvelle vidéo sur Adopte Un Mec serait cool et en regardant des profils ridicules quand soudainement, il reçut un appel Skype. C'était Kanipan. Il se mit directement en contact avec elle.

« Salut, Kanipan ! »

« Bonjour, Cyrix ! J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide. »

« Aucun problème ! »

La pop-star sourit. Il était comme ça, Cyrix, il aimait toujours rendre service à ses amis.

« En fait, est-ce que tu saurais ce que Mickael J aime faire quand il veut se détendre ? »

« Eh bien, il regarde des films ! »

« Non, ça, je sais ! Mais est-ce qu'il a d'autres passions ? »

Le présentateur des Tomates Pourries réfléchit. Puis il demanda à Kanipan de patienter avant d'aller regarder les vidéos avec MJ dedans.

20 minutes plus tard, il reprit la discussion.

« Alors, si ça peut t'aider, il aime aussi beaucoup les comics et l'animation japonaise ! »

« OK ! Merci, Cyrix ! »

La chanteuse « raccrocha » sans se départir de son sourire. Maintenant, elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour capter l'attention du Corse…

 _Encore pendant ce temps, au parc_

« Euh, Nicolas, tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous demandes de faire, quand même ? »

Le susnommé essayait de ne pas paraître impatient face aux tergiversations de Fountain et de Cyborg.

« Ben ouais, c'est même pour ça que je vous le demande à vous. J'aurais demandé à quelqu'un d'autre, sinon. »

« Tu nous demandes, précisa la copie robotique de Noodle, dans le plus grand des calmes de nous introduire chez Godefroy, d'entrer dans son ordi et de supprimer ses fichiers audio, je te signale. »

« Mais… c'est parce que c'est important ! Et vous m'aideriez beaucoup en le faisant, je vous promets ! »

« C'est important pour toi. Nous, qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne à le faire ? Rien. Alors, je vois pas pourquoi on le ferait. Sauf si tu as envie que les Vox arrêtent de faire semblant de te détester et qu'ils te haïssent vraiment. »

« Vous y gagnerez mon respect et mon amitié éternelle. »

« Ouais, dit Fountain, mais moi, perso, je me sentirais mal de le faire. C'est quelqu'un de cool, quand même. »

« Je peux vous payer comme les gens font dans les films. »

« Non, laisse tomber. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. »

« Les gars !, supplia Neku. Si vous m'aidez, je vous retournerai l'ascenseur pour ce que vous voulez ! Si vous avez un souci ou une question, je pourrai y répondre ! Enfin, dans la limite du possible, mais je pourrai quand même y répondre ! »

Le panda et le robot, qui étaient déjà en train de partir, se retournèrent.

« Nous aider pour ce qu'on veut ?, demanda Fountain.

« Ouais, ouais ! Tout ce que vous voulez ! »

« Doit y avoir un piège, se méfia Cyborg. Vraiment TOUT ce qu'on veut ? »

« Mais ouais ! Puisque je vous le dis ! »

Les deux se regardèrent. Puis vinrent serrer la main à Neku comme gage du deal.

« Je te préviens, avertit Cyborg, si tu ne respectes pas le marché, tu me le paieras très cher. »

« Tu NOUS le paieras très cher, tu veux dire. »

« Euh, oui. Bien sûr. »

Et les trois repartirent dans leurs demeures respectives sans que personne d'autre qu'eux ne sache ce qu'il venait de se passer…

 _Toujours pendant ce temps, devant l'entrée de l'appartement de Noru-Da et Mad Dog_

2D était toujours si inefficace quand il s'agissait de monter les escaliers avec énergie. Mais heureusement, il avait réussi à monter ces 5 conneries d'étages sans mourir d'un arrêt du cœur pendant cette montée. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas joyeux vers sa destination et quand il arriva, ce fut pour y trouver une chanteuse aux cheveux rouges bien connue.

« Hey, Sasha ! »

La susnommée se retourna et salua Stuart.

« Si je m'attendais… Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« En fait, je viens pour, disons, bénéficier des conseils d'expert de Noru-Da pour faire des vidéos sympa et un peu énergiques, tu vois le truc… Et toi ? »

« Ben, je fais une petite visite surprise à Mad Dog, il ne sait pas que je viens. J'avais juste envie de discuter un peu avec lui. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Noru qui fit entrer immédiatement Sasha dans l'appart'. Après quelques petites salutations d'usage avec l'expert en memes assis sur le canapé en buvant une bière, le fan de Pit et la chanteuse montèrent dans la chambre du premier, laissant Julien terminer son breuvage alcoolisé.

« Et sinon, plutôt que de boire tout seul en te faisant chier, ça te dirait de faire une place à un mec un peu con qui a décidé de se taper des dizaines de marches d'escalier UNIQUEMENT pour ta conversation brillante ? »

Mad se retourna et vit 2D qui souriait. Et souria à son tour.

 _Pendant ce chou de Bruxelles, dans la chambre de Noru-Da_

« Et donc, là, je n'ai parlé que de logiciels sur Linux, parce que c'est ce que j'avais avant. Pour le PC, je pourrais bien te conseiller Windows Movie Maker, parce que c'est super pratique pour les débutants, mais ils ne l'incluent plus dans Windows, donc pour un logiciel audio et vidéo efficace, utilise Final Cut Pro, je peux te jurer que ça t'aidera beaucoup pour faire la vidéo que tu désires ! »

« Je dis pas ça pour tout le monde, mais là, j'avoue que tu t'y connais vraiment bien ! »

Noru rougit sans que Sasha ne le remarque. Cela faisait bien 20 minutes que le premier parlait à la seconde de tous les logiciels audio et vidéo qu'il connaissait et que la membre de Starrysky semblait boire ses paroles… non, elle ne semblait pas les boire, elle buvait vraiment ses paroles ! Le créateur de Rémi le Radis, lui, était presque aux anges. On ne lui faisait pas beaucoup de compliments dans ce genre, il pouvait bien se le permettre ! Surtout quand c'est elle qui lui en fait… déjà que son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer…

C'est alors qu'il se souvint d'un des trucs les plus importants à dire à quelqu'un qui veut faire de la vidéo. Surtout que c'était quelque chose que Noru adorait faire !

« Et là, je vais te montrer comment mettre la musique qu'on veut ! Autant te dire que si t'es un peu comme moi, ça deviendra un vrai plaisir ! »

3 heures plus tard, Sasha était repartie chez elle avec tous les conseils acquis. Le présentateur du Débile Challenge se posa sur le canapé en soufflant parce que, mine de rien, ça l'avait un petit peu épuisé (ne rigolez pas, je vous vois en train de vous moquer, petits gredins !).

« Eh ben… dites donc, les mecs, vous pensez quoi de Sasha ? »

« Ben, lui dit 2D, c'est un ado qui part de chez lui sans le moindre remords en laissant sa mère toute seule, qui va capturer des animaux qui ne lui ont rien fait pour son profit personnel et qui rencontre des gens inconnus. Et qui leur fait confiance, en plus ! »

« Non, mais je voulais parler de celle qu'on connaît ! »

« Ah d'accord ! Enfin, si t'expliques pas, comment on peut savoir ? »

« Et puis, pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ?, intervint Mad Dog. Tu sais bien que pour nous, c'est une très bonne pote ! »

« Je sais pas… »

« Moi, je pense savoir… »

« De quoi ? »

« Je sais très bien que tu le sais. »

« Pff… tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit quand leurs potes le suggèrent. »

« En tout cas, intervint Stuart, t'avais l'air de parler de façon vachement intéressante, vu qu'elle t'a fait des compliments sympa… »

« Ouais, j'avoue… attends, comment vous le savez ? »

« Ta porte devait sûrement être ouverte, vu qu'on a pas bougé du canapé. »

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai… faudrait que je pense à vérifier plus souvent. »

 _Changez d'endroit avec nous, les amis…_

« _I don't wanna cloooose my eyes… I don't wanna faaaall,_ hmhmhm… _Cause I miss you, baby… and I don't want to miss a thing…_ »

Fountain, comme tous les jours, prenait un moment pour écrire des conneries sur Twitter, partager des morceaux qu'il avait écoutés et commenter de manière humoristique ce qui lui plaisait. Toujours en chantonnant ce qui lui passait par la tête. Quand soudain, il éclata de rire, ce qui fit venir Murdoc.

« Euh, pourquoi tu rigoles, mec ? »

« Oh, putain, j'étais pas prêt !, dit Fountain en rigolant. Regarde ce que Garance a posté comme photo ! »

Le bassiste regarda la photo… qui montrait la dessinatrice avec un masque de Serj Tankian avec, comme commentaire : _Savent plus quoi inventer, les magasins de costumes…_ puis il rigola aussi.

« Bon, j'avoue que c'est cool comme photo. »

« C'est pas seulement cool, c'est trop marrant, gars ! Là, je RT à coup sûr ! »

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas ou que vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**

 **Tshaw !**

 **P.S : The Fountain chante le refrain de la chanson** _ **I Don't Want To Miss A Thing**_ **d'Aerosmith**

 **P.S.2 : Serj Tankian est le chanteur à la voix ô combien puissante du magnifique groupe System of a Down.**


End file.
